


Twilight Zone Stories

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: But it's okay cuz he won't be alone?, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Creature Fic?, Death, Ghosts, M/M, Medical Doctor Hannibal, Powerful Will, based on twilight zone episodes, yeah i blame the marathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannigram stories based on some of my favorite Twilight Zone episodes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eye of the Beholder

Twilight Zone Episode 42: Eye of the Beholder

Will woke up cold, darkness surrounding him and knowing that this eleventh operation was going to be the last before they sent him away.

He turned, wincing and feeling the pain in his face knowing that when they took the bandages off nothing would have changed again.

The doctor had told him that crying would only aggravate this condition, his flesh was bad enough already to look at and he was sick of seeing the pity and horror in people’s eyes when his hood opened just enough to show the hideousness that was his face.

The doctor came in, he knew the steps by now, and the effort put into not getting closer almost made him cry but his resolve kept the tears in.

“Hello, Dr. Sutcliffe,” he said quietly, not turning the man’s way.

“Hello, Will. I wasn’t thinking I’d see you again so soon.”

Will was shaking with anticipation for the bandages to be off, but almost just as much for them not to be.

“I can’t take it anymore, living like this…this…monster.”

He heard a deep sigh and a single tear fell down his cheek as the doctor said, “I’m sorry, the treatments have not worked thus far but we hope to see results this time Will. I hope and pray we do. But you know this is the last treatment you’re allowed until we take you to the sanctuary.”

Will nodded, “I know.”

“The people there are just like you, Will, you won’t have to hide there.”

Will let out a breath and said, “Please just take off the bandages.”

Dr. Sutcliffe said, “Actually, I have been informed that the sanctuary is bringing a doctor of their own, just in the case this is just like the other times.”

Will froze. “I don’t want another doctor.”

Dr Sutcliffe sighed again and put a hand on Will’s covered arm. No one wanted to touch him, no one had ever touched him, but the doctor was the only one who even tried to touch his covered body.

“You have no choice. I will return with him shortly, Will. He is the best in this field, I promise you.”

“His name?”

“Dr. Lecter.”

Will turned the name over in his head, dread filling him at seeing someone as hideous as him upon waking. His skin itched, he wanted to tear off the bandages on his face but knew it could make things worse not better.

When the footsteps returned and he heard the voice, “Hello, Will,” he shivered, the accent not something he was used to but the doctor didn’t sound as condescending as Sutcliffe had been.

“Hi. Dr. Lecter?”

A hand touched his own and Will shuddered, almost crying out. He hadn’t been touched skin to skin since his parents had dropped him off here at six years old and at thirty one he was aching for comfort. He grabbed onto him and felt the hand holding his tighten.

“They should never have left you this long. It’s cruel to punish us for being different.”

Will started to cry, “Oh please, take it off.”

The doctor let go slowly, making Will bite his lip to keep from whining at the loss. He heard the cutting of scissors and felt light entering his vision as the bandages were unwrapped.

“Even if this does not work, Will, you should never blame yourself for being what you were born. I have never seen your face, but I do not believe you to be the monster they make.”

Will sighed, “Do you wear a hood?”

He heard Dr. Lecter chuckle. “Why? To make them feel better? If they fear me, that give me power over them that they do not have over me does it not?”

Will laughed, “I nev…never thought of it that way.”

When the bandages were off and Will felt air on his skin, he blinked, feeling his vision return slowly. The room started to come into focus and he cried out, surprised at the sight before him.

“Dr. Lecter?”

The doctor took his hand and held it tightly, staring at Will in wonder. “Will. Please, call me Hannibal.”

Will smiled, tears on his face. “It didn’t work, did it?”

Hannibal put a hand on his cheek and Will cried out, leaning into the touch. “I am overjoyed that it did not. I have never seen anyone so beautiful.”

Will broke down, rushing into Hannibal’s arms. “I’m not a monster?”

Hannibal hugged him tightly, his hand at Will’s back the comfort he had never expected to receive with a face that scared everyone else.

“If you a monster, then so am I. Monsters are powerful things, Will, they snatch up fear and consume it. They take what they need without regard for anyone or anything else. Remember, beauty is in  
the eye of the beholder. We can be beautiful monsters together, Will.”

Will pulled back, smiling even through his tears. “I’d like that. Oh, I’d really like that.”

Hannibal smiled, taking Will’s hand to his lips. “Come with me to the Sanctuary?”

Will laughed as Dr. Sutcliffe came in, stopping at the doorway with two nurses at his back. He smiled at them both, enjoying the looks of disgust and horror on their faces.

“Will, I’m so sorry.”

Will took Hannibal’s hand in his. “I’m okay now, Doctor. I finally know what I’m supposed to do.”


	2. It's A Good Life

Twilight Zone Episode 73: It’s a Good Life

They were all afraid of him.

Will could feel the icy chill in the air when he entered a room, listening in on thoughts and feelings but knowing that most of them were false just irked him more.

He had been living here since birth, though his powers had only manifested after he hit puberty, the horrible surprise when he’d wished his mother away during a scolding right in front of his father’s eyes. Back then he’d missed her, still did, but the older he got the more he knew she should’ve been thinking better thoughts.

They all should.

Mr. Crawford, the sheriff and one of his father’s closest friends, smiled at him fakely as he walked past him on the street. “Good afternoon, Will. Fine day. Wonderful day.”

Will smiled, “I thought maybe we could do with some rain,” Will said.

Mr. Crawford smiled brightly, seeming almost happy about something in Will’s presence for once. “I think that’s a GREAT IDEA! Did you tell your father?”

Will frowned. “It’s not HIS idea, is it?”

Mr. Crawford blanched, shaking his head. “No, of course not! It’s yours! It’s a great one!”

Will stomped past, almost thinking that he should just take back the thought even as the rain started to follow him towards his car.

That’s when he saw the stranger.

He was staring at Will with a smile, though when Will tried to hear his thoughts he was surprised for the first time in thirty years of existence.

This man could not be read.

Will tried harder, staring deeply at the stranger only to have the man wink his way walking towards an expensive looking car.

That’s when Will followed him, almost running across the street. He knocked on his car window, shaking with anger when the stranger took forever to roll it down.

“Who are you?”

The stranger smiled, holding out his hand.

“Dr. Hannibal Lecter, it is a pleasure to meet you. Your name?”

Will frowned. “Don’t you already know?”

Hannibal looked at him oddly. “Why would I know your name?”

Will blushed, swallowing as he said, “Everyone does. I…I’m Will. Will Graham.”

Hannibal smiled, letting his hand drop as he put both hands on the wheel. “It is a pleasure, Will. You are the first to approach me since my arrival. I have taken over the practice Dr. Bloom left behind.”

Will started to say that Alana hadn’t left her practice behind, she left because Will had wished her away just like his mother.

“Oh. That’s good, I guess.”

Hannibal looked at him for almost too long, “I think it is very good, Will. Very, very good.”

Will licked his lips and swallowed as he asked, “Are you sure you don’t know who I am?”

Hannibal shook his head. “Should I?”

Will smiled. “Maybe.”

“I hope to see you in my office soon, Will. Good day to you.”

He pulled away and Will was almost sad, he had never been talked so nicely since he was little. Walking back to his car he found himself smiling, feeling warm and welcomed for the first time in so very long.

His father was surprised at his smile when he got home, rolling up to Will in his chair as he asked, “What’s happened?”

Will blushed, “Nothing, Dad. It’s…just a good day.”

Robert Graham sighed with relief, “Nothing bad happen in town?”

Will smiled, shaking his head. “No, I just…there’s someone new.”

His father froze. “You didn’t…”

Will glared at him. “No, I didn’t do anything! God, why do you always think I’m going to hurt someone! I don’t…I promised I wouldn’t do it again if everyone was just good they were supposed to be!”

He saw the fear in his father’s face and almost reveled in it, though Will knew he shouldn’t.

It wasn’t good.

“I know, boy, I know. It’s good that you didn’t do nothing to no one. It’s very good.”

Will stalked past him up to his room, falling on the bed with a sigh.

He remembered Hannibal’s smile and no fear in his eyes.

Today was a very good day.


	3. Nightmare at 20,000 Feet

Twilight Zone episode 123: Nightmare at 20,000 feet

Will hated airplanes.

He walked onto the plane and sat down, feeling sweat dripping down his face even though they hadn’t yet taken off. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath, letting out all the air at once just before a voice asked, “Are you all right, sir?”

Will opened his eyes, blushing as he said, “I’m fine,” putting on his belt and waiting with his hands clawing at the armrest just as they took off into the air.

He was surprised by no one sitting near him, grateful that he didn’t have to justify his fear with a stranger for the next few hours though the flight attendants giving him looks of pity were enough.

They were flying for over an hour when Will saw movement on the wing. He turned, looking out the window in surprised when he sees a man standing on the furthest point of the wing, wiping off his suit and walking towards him.

Will almost screams, hands over his mouth as he turns to look at the attendants walking around. No one else seemed to notice, Will staring back out the window with growing horror as the man got closer.

He hurriedly pressed the button above his head, nearly jumping out of his skin as the attendant appeared, smiling at him with pity, “Yes, sir, can I help you?”

Will wiped his face, biting his lip as he looked back at the window and then at the woman in front of him. “There’s someone outside.”

The attendant smiled, looking like she wanted to laugh. “Sir, I think you’re just seeing things. There is no one outside. We are 20,000 feet in the air.”

Will shook his head. “No! I saw him! He’s wearing a suit and he’s coming closer! He’s…!”

She grabbed his arm, “Sir, calm yourself. Your fears are getting the best of you. Please, just calm down. There is no one there.”

Will took his hand back and turned, staring out the window.

There was nothing there.

He sighed, relaxing all the once. “Maybe you’re right, I…I could’ve sworn I saw someone.”

The attendant patted his hand and said softly, “I will get you something to drink. Scotch?”

He nodded once and she left, Will closing his eyes as he relaxed.

She returned a moment later and handed him the drink, Will downing it all at once before attempting to close his eyes.

The tapping on the window was what woke him, Will immediately tensing as he opened one eye and nearly screamed.

The man was staring at him from the outside, his smile curious and when he waved Will moaned, hands over his face just as he disappeared as quickly as he’d come.

Will screamed out, “HE’S OUTSIDE! I SEE HIM!”

Two attendants appeared as Will shot up, pointing out his window and they strapped him down, just as the captain’s voice said, “Due to a disturbance, we are going to have to land sooner. I apologize   
for the inconvenience.”

Will moaned as they strapped him down, “No, he’s there! I saw him! I did!”

The attendants all glared, just as a new voice said, “I can help sedate him, I am a doctor.”

Will could barely see for the sweat and tears in his eyes, but he knew that face anywhere.

“No, no, no! It’s him! He was outside! He’s…!”

The man sat down beside him, looking impeccable for someone who had been outside just moments before. He touched Will’s hand and was ice cold, making Will moan just as he took out a needle to sedate him. “I am a doctor, sir, I am only here to help.”

“I saw you,” Will moaned, his yelling softening, “I saw you.”

The man smiled, touching his face. “Yes, Will, you did, as you were meant to. I have been looking for you, for so very long.”

Will’s eyes were closing as he mumbled, “Who are you?”

“I am the keeper of your heart, mylimasis, and I am here to collect.”

Will felt himself drifting as the hand on his intertwined their fingers together, “I don’t…”

He shivered when the stranger touched his face. “My name is Hannibal, and I am going to take such good care of you.”


	4. To Serve Man

Twilight Zone episode 89: To Serve Man

Will looked up at the ceiling, sighing loudly as there was a knock at his door.

“You don’t have to do that, I’m chained to the bed.”

The door opened and his captor came inside, locking the door behind him as he brought in a plate of food.

“Will, you need to eat.”

Will glared, “Why? There’s no reason at all to eat, is there? You only want me to eat so what, I taste better?”

“I would not harm you, of all of them I would not harm you,” the alien said, reaching out to touch him.

Will spit in his face and rattled the chain on his leg, “DO NOT TOUCH ME!”

The alien sighed, standing and leaving him alone again locking the door behind him.

Will leaned back and thought about how he had gotten to be here, hating himself for his stupidity.

The alien had arrived discreetly and without fanfare, appearing before the UN and announcing their intention to put an end to the world’s greatest woes: hunger, energy shortage, and war. The world was excited, hearing out the beautiful planet, Chespek, their representative H’nbal, hailed as a hero of the planet. Will worked as a cryptographer for the US government at the time, he’d been there that day and he was the one who found the book.

There were squabbles among them about giving it back to H’nbal, but in the end they thought translating it would be better before attempting to return the book.

The others were all caught up in a tizzy of excitement, booking flights to Chespek in droves and hearing about the paradise that they were going to. Will wanted nothing of it, staying hours upon hours in his office trying to figure out the symbols on the book.

Will was alone when he finally did it, the horror of it almost making him too scared to move.

When he looked up and saw H’nbal standing there, looking like a human but even more of a monster than he thought upon seeing him the first time.

“To Serve Man,” Will whispered, his throat hoarse with fear, “It’s…it’s…”

H’nbal walked over to him, his hand on Will’s own as he said with a smile, “It’s a cookbook, Will Graham, you can say it yourself.”

Will cried out just as he felt a touch that put him to sleep, and woke up in a room that looked just exactly like his bedroom, the book by the bed mocking him for his failures.

He had no idea how long he’d been here, where here really was, but he was here.

Despite what H’nbal said, no he shouldn’t think of him by name.

What the alien said, because he was just that, an alien. A monster.

The food beside him smelled so good, Will couldn’t remember the last time he’d eaten and it called to him being so close. He took a piece of the food designed to look like a potato and chewed, his eyes closing in bliss. It wasn’t long before he ate everything on the plate, ravenous and unable to help himself.

That was when H’nbal came in again, this time without knocking.

“I am so pleased,” he said softly, making Will look up.

Will burst into tears, covering his face as he sobbed. He felt arms around him and sunk himself into them, shuddering as he cried out his fears and sorrow.

“I will not hurt you, Will Graham, I have promised you this.”

“You’re a killer, a monster.”

“I eat what tastes pleasant to me, as do all of my kind. You have just eaten the same.”

Will pushed him back, his eyes wide with horror. He choked, shaking his head. “No, no, no!”

H’nbal smiled, touching his face. “Yes, Will, you have eaten just what you were so disgusted with, and enjoyed it thoroughly did you not?”

Will felt tears on his face as he whimpered, covering his mouth as H’nbal sat down beside him and put a hand through his hair. “I will not hurt you, Will, your beauty is unparallel to any of the cattle we have acquired thus far. You are so very lucky that I found you first, I will make you my pet.”

Will shivered, moving his hand as he whispered, “What…does that mean?”

H’nbal took his hand and kissed it, “Whatever you want it to mean, Will Graham.”

Will could barely see through his tears as he said, “You won’t hurt me?”

H’nbal shook his head, “No one will harm you, or they will have to answer to me.”

Will relaxed, fearful but not as much as he had been moments before.

“The chain?”

H’nbal kissed his palm, rubbing his cheek against it as he smiled. “I will not trust for it to be off so soon, but be a good pet and we will see.”

Will nodded, shaking so badly but having no other choice. “Okay. I…I’ll be good.”

H’nbal patted his head again and said with a smile, “I know you will.”


	5. The Hitchhiker

Twilight Zone Episode 16: The Hitchhiker

 

As he left the scene of his tableau, Hannibal took off his plastic suit, throwing each part in the trunk and cracking his neck. It was late, he’d had to drive five hours out of his way to kill this Dr. Derek Draver, but the man was perfect for this particular message to the FBI and it would throw off Jack Crawford more so than ever before.

He smiled to himself, getting behind the wheel and starting to drive towards home. 

Looking at the dashboard clock he saw it was four thirty, he felt himself tiring but kept alert and awake as he drove, seeing no other cars in the road. He was driving for thirty minutes when the dog ran out in front of him, causing him to veer off and nearly smash into a tree though he turned away at the last moment, slamming on the break and taking a breath.

The dog ran off into the woods, Hannibal considering going after the mangy thing in retaliation but thinking better of it. He had no idea who could be lurking out in these woods, who might see him.

He started to drive and heard the tire making a noise, indicating that he’d run over something. Flat, obviously, and when he saw light up ahead indicating a gas station it was almost a relief.

Hannibal pulled the car into the gas station lot, parking as close as possible and heading for the trunk to get his spare. That was when he saw the hitchhiker for the first time.

He was young, mid-twenties by the looks of him, looking bedraggled and hungry enough for a ride from anyone. Hannibal could not see his face clearly but found himself wanting to, the cardboard sign he held illegible from this distance as well.

Shaking himself he changed the tire, eager to get this night over with and be home to read the article on Tattle Crime’s site in the morning. When he looked over at the spot the young hitchhiker had been in, Hannibal was almost happy to see him still there.

Not knowing what impulse drove him to do it, he drove towards him and rolled down his window. “Where are you headed?”

The young man came closer and Hannibal saw through the mess of curls on his head, he had beautiful blue eyes and was probably older than he originally thought. Closer to thirty, than twenty, and when he smiled, Hannibal fought for breath.

“Baltimore.”

Hannibal smiled. “What a coincidence, that is where I am headed as well.”

The young man slung his bag over one shoulder and opened the passenger door, sliding into the seat beside him. He shivered, “Thank you, sir, it’s been…a long night.”

Hannibal took his bag and threw it behind them, feeling slightly colder than he had before though he rolled up the windows and turned up the heat. “You are quite welcome. Your name?”

“Will,” he said, buckling his belt as he looked at Hannibal again.

Hannibal drove off towards home, feeling better than had earlier though the chill was nearly getting worse as they drove. The car’s heater was up almost completely, and he saw Will shiver beside him.

“So, what business do you have in Baltimore?”

Will never seemed to look away from him. “Going home, hoping to…take something home with me.”

Hannibal frowned, trying to interpret the words and instead saying, “Something, or someone?”

Will laughed. “I’m not sure yet.”

The next two hours were very well spent, Hannibal had never gotten along with someone so quickly and Will had a lot to say. They spoke of literature, life, and surprisingly death. The young man seemed equally fascinated with death and suffering as Hannibal himself was, almost to the point of making Hannibal think he was driving with a fellow hunter.

They were an hour away from home when he turned on the radio, the classical music making Will cringe. “Not a fan?” Hannibal smiled, seeing the twitch that Will made hearing it.

Will shook his head. “Not really, no. I’m all for classic rock.”

Hannibal turned the channel, playing a popular FM station much to Will’s delight as he sang along with whatever was playing.

“Will, may I make a personal query?”

Will froze, and Hannibal looked over to see him lick his lips. “Depends on what you want to ask.”

“How old are you?”

Will smiled, shaking his head. “Now, now, Doctor, I don’t think I should tell you that one.”

Hannibal frowned, not remembering when he’d told Will he was a doctor. He must have, if he’d brought it up. When he music was interrupted and an announcer cut in, Will almost turned off the radio but Hannibal stopped him, his hand over Will’s own the deathly chill he felt making him grab Will’s hand completely.

“Will?”

‘CHESAPEAKE RIPPER RIPS AGAIN AND FOR THE LAST TIME! The body of what is now known as the very last Chesapeake Ripper victim, Dr. Derek Draver, was found hours ago and not far from his home the body of what is now known as the Chesapeake Ripper himself, Dr. Hannibal Lecter, was found in the wreckage of his vehicle containing the tools of the Ripper’s trade. Authorities…’

Hannibal stared at Will, who looked sad and reached over to turn off the radio.

“I’m sorry.”

“You…you…”

Will squeezed their hands together, “I…I was trying to make it easier, you…you didn’t want to go and I just…I’m sorry.”

Hannibal let go of his hand, snarling as he realized that this was all make believe. This entire thing was a concocted fantasy that Will, Death he was death, had given him.

“How long have I been gone?”

“About six hours. The…Hannibal, I just…”

Hannibal got out of the car, staring at it hard until he saw the details change, the front end smashed and if he looked hard enough he knew that seeing his own body would not be hard.

He felt a cold hand on his once more, and looked at Will, who seemed to be more upset than Hannibal himself felt. “Why did you stay with me so long?”

Will looked away, blushing as he confessed, “I…I liked you. I didn’t want to send you off.”

Hannibal reached over to touch his cheek, the chill through his fingers less now that he knew they were both quite dead. “I like you as well.”

Will smiled, “I…you could…help? I…could always use another pair of eyes.”

Hannibal smiled, caressing his cheek. “I am not known for my comforting skills, Will, with me by your side I confess sending others to their afterlife would not be as sweet.”

Will’s smile turned dark as he whispered, “It isn’t supposed to be sweet for killers, I just…I didn’t want to scare you.”

“There is nothing that can scare me, little one.”

Hannibal leaned in and pressed his forehead to Will’s own, surprised when the man in front of him aged another ten years his appearance even more handsome than Hannibal had thought it before. 

“You are a vision,” Hannibal praised, making Will turn away and smile.

“Thank you, and no longer so little. I really don’t want to send you on. Please, stay with me?”

Hannibal reached out to take Will’s hand once more, bringing it to his lips.

“No one should face eternity alone, especially one as beautiful as you.”

Will smiled, squeezing their hands together. “C’mon, I’ll show you what it’s really like when they deserve what’s coming to them.”

Hannibal smiled, looking at Will with brand new eyes. “Lead the way.”


	6. Nothing in the Dark

Life was a nightmare when you feared things no one else could see. 

Will Graham had spent the last five years worried that the cold hand of death would take him, the feel of it nipped at his heels since the minute he’d woken up from being shot in the chest alive and well. 

He’d quit his job at the force when the terrified ramblings of fear that he’d spoken to one too many others caused his otherwise spotless record to be tainted with talk of “overworked and spooked.” 

After he’d left things got progressively worse so he stayed inside mostly with the dogs, getting deliveries and keeping doors locked more than anything else. 

It was a cold night in January when he heard the screech of the car, the crash, and the dogs all started to bark. He’d long since covered the windows so there was no way of knowing who was there or whether they’d survived. 

Really it could all be a trick to get him to open the door. 

Death had done it many times before, with mailmen and even delivery boys. Eventually they’d left the packages on the step and Will took them in late that evening when he knew even Death wouldn’t expect him. 

Late like now. 

He sat up in his bed till the dogs barks started to wane, and was just about to go back to sleep when there was a polite knock. 

Will didn’t move, especially when the dogs didn’t make a sound. Death was there, he knew it had to be, and there was no way he’d let him inside. 

“Hello? I’m sorry it’s so very late but my car ran off the road. I just need to use your telephone. Mine got damaged in the accident.” 

He still didn’t make a sound though the dogs started to scratch at the door. 

“I’ve been hurt and it’s quite cold.” 

Will laid down and pulled the blankets up to his chin. 

“I know you’re here, I saw the car and,” there was a cough and then what sounded like someone sliding down to the ground, “Please I will not be long.” 

The dogs were whining now, not at all frightened, and Will almost felt the stranger’s hurt from here. 

“I am bleeding rather profusely, I could die.” 

“I doubt that,” Will answered back, loud enough to be heard. 

A chuckle. “If you hadn’t covered the windows you could see I am not lying.” 

Will got out of bed and shooed the dogs away from the door, unlocked several locks but not all of them. He peeked at the man on the other side, noticed his face was bloodied, and opened the door. 

The stranger fell inside and Will stood back and watched the man fall onto his bed. 

“Thank you, sir. I am forever in your debt.” 

Will scoffed. “Yeah, sure.” 

He left the stranger with the dogs and went to get the first aid kit. 

“What happened?” 

“The ice,” the stranger explained, “My car is not meant for such things apparently. I crashed into a tree.” 

“What kind of car?” 

“A Bentley,” the stranger sighed, “I did rather enjoy that car.” 

Will’s bullet wound hurt when he bent down under the bathroom sink to get the kit, just like it had for the last five years. He stopped and felt the throb for a moment, eyes shut from the pain. 

He let out a long breath and walked into the living room to set the kit on the bed where the stranger was lying sprawled out. 

“Thank you,” the stranger said, “For opening the door.” 

Will started to clean off his wounds. “Sorry, I was just…I don’t get visitors much.” 

“I imagine you don’t want them.” 

“No,” Will confessed, “I don’t want them.” 

They sat in silence while he finished, the stranger’s eyes on him so intently that Will felt a slight flush. He hadn’t had someone look at him so interested in years, let alone someone who looked as put together as this man. 

“I would ask your name, if you’d give it.” 

Will smiled. “Why bother? I’ll get my cell.” 

He leaned towards the bedside table just as the stranger grabbed his arm. Will shivered as a sense of dread filled him. 

“Please.” 

“You tricked me.” 

The stranger sat up but didn’t let go of him, and when Will looked there was no blood on him at all. “Yes, I did. I apologize for that.” 

“You didn’t need permission, you’re not a vampire.” 

“No,” Death whispered, “But I’ve become rather taken by you the last several years. I enjoyed watching you live but it’s become rather tedious when you could be dead with me.” 

Will felt tears in his eyes. “I don’t want to die.” 

“No one does,” Death whispered and reached out to touch his face, “But you won’t be alone.” 

“The dogs,” Will said softly. 

“I can make someone come check on you, and you can be certain they’re taken care of. Please, Will. Come with me.” 

Will leaned in and Death did the same until they were close enough to kiss. 

“Why didn’t you take me before?” 

Death smiled. 

“I liked to watch you live, liked to see the mania and fear overtake you. I apologize for that.” 

“And I’m supposed to want to come with you now? Knowing you liked seeing me suffer?” 

Death touched his cheek and Will moaned. 

“You are already with me,” Death explained, “You died the moment I laid a hand on you. But I promise, we will only allow those to suffer together. You will never suffer or fear anything ever again.” 

Will kissed him because he could and the ice that filled his veins felt more right than anything ever had. 

Death had finally come to call. 

Will had no idea why he’d run for so long when the feeling of being taken was nothing but bliss.


	7. Night Call

The first call comes late in the evening at the end of August just as Will walks in from class.

He answers without looking at the name.

“Hello?” 

“Hello, may I ask who I am speaking with?” 

Will stops in his doorway.

“You called here.” 

“Yes but I am unsure--” 

Will rolls his eyes. “Who–I think you have the wrong number.”

He hangs up and sets his cell on top of his television while he feeds the dogs and tries to shake off the oddness of the call. He eats too, his eyes going to the phone across the house more than once but it never rings again.

The second call comes late again not even a week later.

This time he does look at the name.

000-000-0000

Will answers anyway.

“Hello?” 

“I apologize for the call before. I am sorry to have frightened you.” 

He smiles. “So you called again?”

“I thought it horribly impolite not to apologize,” the stranger says, “Though I am unsure of the time now? Is it late again?” 

“It’s almost eleven,” Will offers, “Do you not have a clock?” 

“No, I do not. My current resting place is quite sparse.” 

Will lays back in bed and stares at the ceiling. “But it has a phone.”

“Of sorts, yes. Though yours seems to be the only number I can reach and I have been horribly bored.”

“I’m pretty boring, sorry.” 

“You do not seem to be, though I would ask your name.”

He hesitates and Winston licks his socks.

“Stop it,” he chastises just as the stranger answers. 

“Oh I am sorry. If you’re uncomfortable–” 

“No, that’s not what I meant, I was just talking to one of my dogs.” 

“One?” 

And that’s how he ended up telling some strange man all about his pack, his job, and by the time he was so tired he couldn’t keep his eyes open his name.

“Will,” he mumbled, “My name is Will.” 

The stranger’s voice lulls him into sleep. “Hello Will, my name is Hannibal.”

He has a strange dream after the third call that comes after another week full of dead bodies and nightmares the likes of which Will hasn’t had before. He sees someone in the dreams, a shadow that has Hannibal’s voice but no face and Will wants to go with him. Begs at one point but the stranger pushes him away.

“This is not for you.” 

The dream repeats over and over until the next call. 

It is another late night and Will has a bottle of whiskey by his bed half gone when he sees the zeros.

“You could give me your number,” Will mumbles, “The real one.” 

“No, I don’t think so.” 

“Why? I like talking to you,” he sighs, “Like it more than talking to anyone.” 

Hannibal is quiet and Will’s eyes start to droop down.

“Are you intoxicated? You sound strange.” 

“I can’t sleep,” Will confesses. 

“You are having trouble?” 

Will takes a swig of the bottle and wipes his mouth. “I’ve been having strange dreams...full of blood and bodies.” 

“What do you mean?” 

He goes off on another long speech, tells Hannibal everything he’s sees in his nightmares until his throat is hoarse.

“And I don’t want to see it again.” 

“Because it frightens you?” 

Will sighs, “No, because I like it.”

Hannibal pauses and Will does close his eyes this time.

“I do believe we would’ve gotten along well,” Hannibal sighs, “What a missed opportunity that we never met.”

There isn’t another call for three months.

Will looks up any Hannibals in Baltimore and comes across only one:

Dr. Hannibal Lecter.

Hannibal Lecter died earlier in the year in an odd car accident, the other driver had been texting and Dr. Lecter wasn’t expecting the truck to hit. Will stares at the photograph for  
longer than he should before closing the obituary.

There are no other Hannibals in the area, really it’s such a rare name that Will starts to think he must’ve misheard.

“Hello, Will.” 

“Where have you been?” 

A sigh. “My lines of communication were severed for some time,” Hannibal explains, “I apologize.”

“I,” Will swallows, “I thought maybe you finally found that person you were trying to call the first time.” 

“There is no one but you I wish to speak to.” 

He smiles. “Me too,” he feels his cheeks burn, “I mean, I like this. Talking to you and just sharing. I…I’d like to meet.”

“Will…” 

“I mean, you know a lot about me and haven’t said much about you but I…” 

“We can’t meet, Will. Not now.” 

Will lets out a breath. “You don’t want to?”

“I want to, Will, oh yes I want to. But you cannot meet me, not yet. You aren’t meant to meet me yet.” 

He scoffs, “You don’t want to meet me, fine. Just don’t act…”

“Will, that isn’t…” 

Will hangs up for the first time since they’ve been speaking and goes back to that article.

Dr. Hannibal Lecter.

He adds the name into search and finds a lecture filmed last year.

The minute he hears Hannibal’s voice, Will feels faint.

“Oh.” 

It’s his Hannibal, he knows the voice anywhere, and Will feels tears on his cheeks. This is why they can’t meet.

Typical.

He finally meets someone and they’re dead.

Hannibal doesn’t call back for two days and Will answers on the first ring.

“Will.” 

“You’re dead.” 

“Yes, Will. I apologize for not telling you.” 

Will laughs and pours himself a glass of whiskey as he sits at his kitchen table. Winston brushes against his leg and Will pets his head. “I wouldn’t have believed you anyway.”

“If you are uncomfortable…” 

“I think I was falling for you. Which is just stupid because you told me nothing about you but you listened and you were kind and I haven’t had much kindness in my life. Was it  
just a ruse to get me to keep talking?” 

“No, Will. No it wasn’t. I just didn’t know what to share that wouldn’t frighten you.” 

Will takes a sip of his drink. “Anything now, I should be terrified but I don’t want to stop.”

“I was killed because I was on my way to murder a census taker who bothered me.”

Will blinks.

“I was a serial murderer, one of the most notorious. The Che–” 

“Chesapeake Ripper.” 

“Yes.” 

“Oh, Jack never figured out who that was.” 

Hannibal sounds smug when he answers, “No, he didn’t.” 

Will swallows back his fear.

“I had seen pictures, you know? I mean Jack was obsessed but I never...wow,” he lets out a long breath, “How would you have killed him? That last one.” 

Hannibal is silent for some time.

“You truly wish to know?” 

“Yes.” 

He can almost hear the smile in Hannibal’s voice.

“Oh Will, what a lovely pair we would’ve made. A perfect pair.” 

Will wipes the tears from his eyes.

“Hannibal, please.” 

“Well, first I–” 

Will absorbs every word, pictures it in his mind and feels an overwhelming desire overtake him.

And he falls.

A month later the Chesapeake Ripper strikes again.

A year later Will Graham dies in his sleep.

He wakes up to Hannibal Lecter's kiss.


End file.
